Hiding the Truth
by Forbidden Devil's Child
Summary: When Konoha has decided to run Naruto out. Tsunade and the others, as well as their families oppose to it. 4 years later, with heavy hearts the group has found out that Orochimaru has declared war on Konoha and Suna, but what happends when Sasuke returns?
1. Sasuke's Return and the Kage no Yume

**Disclaimer:** I, FDC do _not_ own anyone but the Kage no Yume female who will be described in later chapters. this disclaimer is for the_ WHOLE _story. Arigato gozaimasu!!

OH YEAH!! One note...Asuma's not dead in this fic.

**Full Summery: **When Konoha has decided to run Naruto out. Tsunade and the others, plus their families oppose to it. 4 years later, with heavy hearts the group has found out that Orochimaru has declared war on Konoha and Suna, but what happends when Sasuke returns looking for Naruto? And who _are_ the Kage no Yume?

**Chapter 1: The Return of Sasuke and the Kage no Yume**

Three dark figures stood in the shadows of Konoha, watching over the people, making sure that everyone was safe. Well, one of them was. The other two were thinking of their past in the village.

The shortest of the three, a female, thought about her past in a different part of the village. The other one, shorter than the other male but taller than the female, thought about his friends in the village and the people he thought of as family. The male's eyes narrowed a bit when he remembered the day he had to leave to ensure the safety of his friends. He also thought of the one person that he thought of as a part of his family.

_Flashback 6 Years Ago_

_Male's POV_

"_Ah. That hit the spot," I said, leaning back a bit in my chair after about 10 bowls of my favorite pork ramen at Ichiraku ramen stand. _(A/N: If you don't know who this is yet, I'm sorry to say that you don't watch enough _Naruto_.)

"_Dobe! Kakashi-sensei has a mission for us."_

_My eyebrow twitched when Sasuke yelled his nickname for me. Nobody knows, but me and Sasuke are really like brothers when no one was around. And it wasn't just us either; it was me, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and even Itachi before what happened to Sasuke's clan. '_It's funny_,' I thought as I got to my feet. '_We're best friends, almost brothers, all because of Sasuke's best friend.'

_End of Flashback_

The male looked back at the female beside him and sighed inwardly. All because of her, he had friends and people he could call family. He looked towards the city once again and started to talk.

"The Godaime Hokage wants our help. It seems that Orochimaru is on the move again."

"Demo, what about Sasuke-nii-sama?" the female asked, she held some fear over the thought of part of her past she desperately wanted to forget.

The taller male looked at the girl. "He's back in Konoha. He's the one that told Hokage." he reassured her

The girl nodded and began to make her way to the Hokage Tower. The other two followed close behind her.

/Hokage Tower/

Sasuke was sitting down in Tsunade's office with a new Leaf headband, since his old one had a scratch in it and Naruto had it with him. He had found out what Orochimaru wanted to do and ran away, giving the Hokage all the information in order to come back into Konoha. He watched as the rest of the old rookie nine, Gai's former team and their former senseis came into the room. To say that they were surprised would be the understatement of the year. They were all stuck – no, frozen in the doorway, just staring at him. Sasuke stood up and went to the window just behind Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke's soft voice suddenly sounded throughout the room.

Tsunade's face saddened and looked at Sasuke. He was staring out the window like he was whispering to the clouds; but anyone would know that the question was pointed to everyone there.

"He… Naruto was cast out by the people and elders a couple of years ago. None of us could stop it. The Hyuugas couldn't even stop it."

Sasuke's head turned to them. Sakura had her head down and made no eye contact with anyone and Hinata looked like she was about to break down into tears but held back. Sasuke just nodded and continued to look out the window.

"They're here."

The group's sadness suddenly became a look of confusion. Then, three cloaked figures entered the office through the open window. All three were at different height, but two of the three seemed to be just about the same.

The tallest of the three spoke first. "You sent for us? For what reason?"

Tsunade stepped up to address the new arrivals. "We of Konoha have come and asked for your aid against our enemy, the former leaf-nin and sannin Orochimaru. Most of our ninjas are still in training to hold him and the sound village off."

The second one nodded and replied, "We, the Kage no Yume accept your call and will aid you in your fight against Orochimaru. We won't accept any pay for this job as we also wish the death of that snake. He has caused much pain within this group."

The smallest and third person stepped back. If her hood was off, then you would notice that her eyes were wide in fear and she was shaking. The taller man placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her shuddering.

Tsunade nodded, "Do you have a place to stay?"

The second person shook his head and then Tsunade turned to the other group.

"Do any of you have room for these three people?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads no and Tsunade sighed.

"Well, the only places I can think of are the inns, and all of them are being used for patients that were injured in the last battle. The best I can give you is…" Tsunade trailed off and the second person took notice almost immediately.

"If you want, we could set up camp just outside the city so that we can watch the border. You don't have to worry about us. We can take care of ourselves."

Tsunade seemed hesitant to say yes. The smallest one noticed it and reassured her.

"I-it's okay," she stuttered. "We c-can tell that w-wherever this place is that i-it is very important to you. We d-don't want t-to cause any tro-trouble."

Finally, Tsunade reluctantly nodded and dismissed them so that they could set up their camp. She turned to the rookie nine, Gai's former team and senseis. The senseis eyes had gone wide in shock.

Kakashi was the first to come out of this shock. "You asked the Kage no Yume for aid? Hokage-sama, is Konoha really _that_ desperate?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, Kakashi. Konoha is not desperate. They are only here for back up and time for healing."

Kakashi nodded.

Sakura spoke up. "T-those three…the two males, they sounded familiar, didn't they?"

The group nodded.

"One of them sounded like Gaara, demo, isn't he in Suna?"

Shikamaru nodded his head.

"He was, last time I was there."

"So, it can't be him, right? And that other boy…he sounded like-"

"He sounded exactly like Naruto when I last saw him."

Everyone's head snapped directly towards Sasuke. Sakura attentively moved forward.

"Sasuke? Where was the last time you saw him?"

Sasuke took a moment to think before responding. "I saw the dobe about three months ago. He was taking care of a Leaf-nin as well as a Mist-nin. He was also with two others. Demo…they were hidden in the shadows."

Tsunade sighed in relief. As long as Naruto was alive.

"I'm going to look for him. After all this is done. I'm going to look for him and bring him back, no matter what the elders say."

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"I'll go with you," Sakura said suddenly. "I don't care if the elders brand me a missing-nin. Naruto is part of Team Seven." Sakura proclaimed glancing at both Sasuke and Kakashi. "And I think Team Seven has been separated for long enough. I also think the rookie nine should stay as the rookie nine."

A course of cheers sounded throughout the group.

"So, then it's decided," Tsunade proclaimed. "Once we kill Orochimaru and end this war, we set up and look for Naruto."

"That won't be necessary."

Everyone turned to the door. The shorter male of the Kage no Yume stood there.

"What do you mean?" Hinata inquired.

"Let's just say Naruto will be fighting by you in battle against Orochimaru, but you won't know it. Watch your surroundings. You might find more allies and maybe enemies help you fight off that snake."

With that said, the Kage no Yume member teleported away.

"Okay," Tsunade declared in a stern voice. "I need all of you to get plenty of rest, especially Sakura, Ino and Hinata. We need to heal the wounded. Sasuke, we will be testing you tomorrow on what level ninja you will be. So that means that Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai will sleep tonight with no workouts."

No one seemed to oppose her decisions.

"All right, everyone got it?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Oyasuminasai, minna-san. Dismissed."

Everybody, but Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi left the room for home. Sasuke turned to Tsunade.

"Where will-"

"You may stay back at your old place, or stay at a friend's house."

Tsunade produced a key. Sasuke just nodded, took the key and turned to leave for the night. Kakashi and Sakura only nodded and they all teleported home.

/Outside Konoha/

The Kage no Yume member only recently made it back to the camp. He was then confronted by one of his partners.

"What did you say to them?"

The shorter male already expected that question. "I told them that _Naruto_ would be helping them against Orochimaru, but they wouldn't know where he is."

"So you practically told them who you are," the taller male grounded out.

"You could say that. How is she?"

"Fine, but she does need rest."

"We all do, Shukaku."

"I'll take first watch, Kyuubi. Get some sleep."

The figure, now known as Kyuubi, nodded. "We'll let her sleep tonight. Okay, Shukaku?"

Shukaku nodded his head.

Kyuubi slipped into his sleeping bag for the night and drifted quickly into sleep.

**To Be Continued…**

_FDC: Okay! So, we all know the names of two of the mysterious figures. But why demons? I know! But it looks like you're gonna have to figure it out. Ja!_

_GF: Ja ja ja ja ja!_

_FDC: …_

_GF: A note from the editor. Squee!_

_FDC: …_ –.–;; Anyway...Please reveiw!! ONEGAI!! I won't update if you don't!!


	2. Evil Plans and an Ally's Words

FDC- OMG! GOMENASAI!! I just about almost forgot about doing this fic…gomen!! I'm going to go on it right away…well…as much as I can with my exams and new semester will let me…but I have some days off in between so it should help…

I'm soo sorry!!

Okay…no more talking…on with the story

"Talking"

'thinking'

_**-DEMON TALKING TO JINCHUURIKI(sp?)-**_

_**jinchuuriki talking to demon**_

Oops almost forgot there are some notes I want you to know before I can begin:

The rookie 9 and Gai's old team don't exactly know about the jinchuuriki or they don't fully understand it.

Sasori wasn't killed but the Akasuki's attempt on Gaara has already happened.

Ok,… NOW ON WITH _HIDING THE TRUTH!!_

**Chapter 2- Evil Plans Learned and Word from a Missing Ally**

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early. Hinata was at the hospital with Ino checking over the injured and sick, Choji was scarfing down a _BIG_ breakfast (FDC- HAHA!!) and Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee were training in Team Gai's old training grounds. Kiba and Akamaru were with Shino scouting the Leaf borders for sound-nin and Shikamaru went over to Suna to see how the war preparations were going over there (and going to see Temari) since Sound had declared war over Leaf and Sand.

In training grounds 3, Sasuke stood in front of his former sensei, Kakashi as well as Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. It was now time for him to take his test to see what his ninja level was now in Konoha, even though he left as a genin. Both Sakura and the Godaime stood off to the side to watch the tests go under way, when the Kage no Yume appeared next to the two unnoticed. The small female of the group spoke up, alerting everyone of their presence.

"Go-godaime-sama" the girl stuttered, "W-would it be a-alright if Shukaku-kun, Kyuubi-kun a-and I were to watch the f-fight?"

Tsunade's eyes widened a small fraction 'Shukaku? Kyuubi? Why are her partners named after the demons of Suna and Konoha?' and as if reading her mind, the girl answered Tsunade's unasked question to everyone.

"They a-are named after the d-demons to remind them some-thing about their pa-pasts…they don't men-mention anything other than that"

Everyone who heard the small conversation and understood just nodded, the ones that didn't, just looked at her in utter confusion. Sakura stared at Kyuubi. For the small time that the Kage no Yume have been in Konoha, Sakura already had so many unanswered questions for him. She was curious to know why that man told them last night that somehow her old teammate would actually be fighting with them if he was thrown out of the village. She was also curious to know why the man kept glancing at her, Tsunade, Sasuke, Kakashi, heck all of the rookie 9 and Gai's former team, carefully. He even glanced at the direction of the ninja academy a couple of times. 'CHA! What's up with this guy?!' Inner Sakura thought, 'Nani? Why does he seem so interested in us? It's as if he's trying to look after us. Demo, it's not just him, it's his partners too…Demo…Doushite? I wish he would let us see what's under his hood and mask.'

Kyuubi looked over at Sakura. He had known that she was staring at him this whole time and it was beginning to get annoying. 'Is she suspecting something?' he thought and voiced himself with a cover up.

"You've been staring at me for awhile now. Do you have a question for me?"

Sakura blushed and looked away, embarrassed that she had been caught staring. Both he and Sakura turned back to the fight.

Sasuke seemed to have the upper hand even though he was against four jounins. Suddenly, a big explosion shook the ground and Kyuubi and Shukaku disappeared when all the ninjas in the area went tense.

"Ikemasu! Sound is attacking the front gate! Our traps will not hold them off for long!" the Kage no Yume female cried. Everyone nodded towards the girl and looked off to Tsunade for orders.

"Sasuke! In light of these recent events, the rest of you test will be determined through this battle. I want both you and Sakura to enter this fight and work as a team. Kakashi, I want you and Gai to report to me what his level is, got it? Jariya, warn the others. The rest of you! Make sure that no sound-nin crosses the borders of Konoha! Ike!! I want all of you to stay alive!"

"Hai!"

The Kage no Yume female suddenly spoke up, "I r-realized that I ne-ver told you my name, my team calls me Kisa. That is the o-only name I will give y-you until I feel that I can fully trust this v-village."

Everyone nodded and quickly moved out.

/The Battlefield/

"Looks like Orochimaru has been busy while we were gone! Ne, Shukaku?" Kyuubi yelled while slashing at another sound-nin.

"It doesn't matter, Kyuubi, these guys are like pests, they're too weak," Shukaku replied, instantly taking down a couple more nins.

"Heh, too bad I can't use my favorite attacks, but who will I play with afterwards? All my enemies would be dead. Demo, this is fun too," Kyuubi smirked, looking at all the sound-nins in the area, they were all glaring at him so bad that if looks could kill, then Kyuubi would be dead ten thousand times already.

In the bushes off to the side of Kyuubi's and Shukaku's battle, Kisa started giggling softly so that none of the sound-nins heard her, but the leaf-nins heard her almost too well.

"_Giggle…_they're at it again" Kisa laughed, "They always do this…especially around here and Suna"

"What do you mean Kisa-san?" Sakura whispered to the laughing girl.

Kisa turned to Sakura.

"W-when they f-fight a large group of e-enemies they've fought b-before or have after them, t-they start talking to each o-other in a way that de-grades them. It's an a-attempt to see if they can put up a good f-fight," Kisa sighed, " We'd better get a m-move on and join, or else t-there won't be any-more enemies to fight."

Without another thought, Kisa jumped out of the bushes, attacking everyone in her range. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Gai soon followed this action, attacking everything in there path.

Sakura quickly leapt into a circle of sound-nin and punched the ground with a fistful of chakra that quickly made the surrounding area into a giant crater. From a distance, Kyuubi smirked under his mask 'Looks like she hasn't changed a bit' he thought and attacked another nin.

Shukaku continued to play with his opponents by teleporting around them in a random pattern, slowly tiring his opponents until they had no more will to fight at all. It was then everyone heard a familiar _loud _voice that seemed to come from no pointed direction at all.

"**SHUKAKU YAMATTE YO! STOP ANNOYING YOUR OPPONENTS! STOP PLAYING AROUND!"**

Shukaku managed to mutter a "fine" before quickly silencing all his opponents with a kunai to the chest.

Sasuke, who was in another part of the clearing, smirked at the voice.

"It seems that I should stop playing around as well. Too bad," He whispered to himself. Sasuke had been using his sharigan eyes to intimidate his opponents and then cut them down slowly, giving them pain. Sasuke looked over to Sakura and nodded.

Quickly signaling to their allies, Sasuke and Sakura quickly joined up together to finish the fight. After all the leaf-nin cleared the area in front of them, Sakura began to unleash a barrage chakra powered punches into the ground, making the enemy unable to move in now poor footing soils. After she finished Sakura began to help Sasuke make the ultimate contained firestorm that disintegrated everyone who was caught in it.

Once the battle was done and all the surviving sound-nin were taken as prisoners the Kage no Yume approached Tsunade, who was on her way to see the casualties.

"Hokage-sama! We have some important information we just found out! Come quickly!" Sabaku yelled.

Tsunade and the others quickly made their way back into the hokage's office. It was there when Shizune noticed that Kisa was holding onto a little child.

"Umm…Kisa-sama, who is that little girl behind you?"

The little girl turned her head away from Kisa and showed her face to everyone. What shocked them all was the sound haitai-te(sp?) that rested on her brow.

"Nani?! What's a sound-nin doing here? More importantly…why is she so young?" Shizune gasped

"Orochimaru has been attacking small non-ninja villages around Sound. He's been taking all of those villages inhabitants and forcing them to fight for the safety of their loved ones. This girl just proves everything." Shukaku explained.

"Houto-ni?!" Sakura gasped in shock.

"The poor villagers…how can we help them…they must be so scared fighting under that wrenched man!" Hinata said, shutting her eyes in order to try and get the horrible images out of her head.

"Hmm…Orochimaru seems to put them in the front lines…that way his stronger fully trained nins are safer…as to not lose any force in this war. We can try to negotiate with the civilians that are caught in between and get them to safety, looks like we're going to have to call him after all, Shukaku." Kyuubi thought out loud.

"Call who?" Tsunade asked, becoming more and more interested with the situation.

"Naruto of course," Kyuubi said then he turned back to Shukaku and Kisa and began to talk to them, "How long until we see him? He hasn't responded and it's almost the full moon."

"That's true, he hasn't sent us-"

Shukaku was interrupted by a large explosion in the distance. A few minutes pasted by the explosion when a small fox entered the office with a scroll attached to its mouth.

"Looks like we spoke too soon, ne Shukaku?" Kyuubi stated taking the scroll out of the creature's mouth. Tsunade and the others were still in a bit of shock when Kyuubi casually said that Naruto was going to help them when they heard Kyuubi begin to read the scroll out loud.

"Hey Kyuubi, Shukaku and Kit, how are you guys? I heard that you guys had been hired by Konoha to protect it from Sound. I hope it all goes well. I may have been pretty much booted out of the village, but it's still my home.

Oh yeah, I heard that Sasuke came back to the village. What's his rank now? It's still funny how I'm still technically a genin but I'm apparently as strong as a ANBU (so you say anyways) I got my work done, as you know I'm helping Gaara with his preparations, we should be ready in a couple of days.

I should be able to meet you; we can meet in the place where the heads meet the sky. You know where. It's up to you if you want to bring some of my friends over.

Anyways, how's Kit? Any better? I swear I will kill that snake for what he did, I promise, no one hurts someone I call family. Damn Kyuubi, you swearing is rubbing off on me now…I got to really stop it, chikuso. Well… it seems I have to go for now, Gaara wants to spar, see on the full moon. Naruto."

Kyuubi took out a scroll and gave it to Tsunade, then he gave her a small instruction that she started willingly.

"I think Naruto wants to hear from you guys this time. We'll write a separate letter for him. I need this done by tomorrow. Will it be done?"

"Hai, michiron" Tsunade responded with a determined look. The rest of the rooms occupants looked at Tsunade, hoping that they could get a word in the letter, she nodded and its seemed like a big weight was lifted from the atmosphere.

End.

FDC- here…I'm finally done this chapter…sorry, I know it took me long enough…but then you try and kick everyone off the computer. Please R&R or I won't update!! .


	3. The Bad News

FDC- I'm soo sorry for this not being put out a long time ago! . But I just switched Betas and now shes typing it out for me. But with everything going on I'm soo busy and so is she…please wait for us T.T

"Talking"

'thinking'

"_Talking in a different language" _(you'll find out about this more later)

Chapter 3 -The Bad News

While the leaf ninjas continued to happily write a letter for Naruto, the Kage no Yume were planning for their next act of defense, and discussing a major problem.

Shukaku looked towards the hokage's tower and scowled.

"Do they have to be so loud? I mean, even Orochimaru could probably hear them."

Kisa swatted Shukaku gently "Be quiet, Shukaku. Let them. They don't have your hearing, well Kyuubi does, but not Orochimaru. Plus you're just jealous that NARUTO is getting a letter and not you. Don't worry, I have a feeling something good will come out of this."

Before Shukaku could retort, Kyuubi cut in.

"Both of you, we're going off topic. You do remember what's going on, right? NARUTO, HER, and HIM have been captured. The secret of the letter NARUTO gave us has a message they need to find, not us. However, Kisa, I need you to show it to them. Will you go now? They must know what that message reveals."

Kisa nodded, but before she left, she stated one thing: "Go to the front gate. Watch it, we have spies." and with that, Kisa teleported out of the clearing.

-Hokage's Tower-

Back inside Tsunade's office, the group was still writing the letter to Naruto. They each took a turn writing a small note so that everyone had space for their own message, and then Kisa appeared out of nowhere. Everyone directed their attention towards her.

"Tsu- Tsunade-sama, o-one-gai... Send the ninjas to the f-front gate. Sound's attacking. De-demo, I ne-ed everyone in this room t-to stay here. It's u-urgent and c-can't wait." Kisa managed to say with a bit of stuttering still fresh on her tongue.

Tsunade looked at her ANBU guard and began to give him orders.

"You, go round up any other chuunins and jounins that are not injured. Tell them to guard all the entrances to Konoha, then get all the ANBU available, and split them up. Send some to fight the sound-nins _only_! BE careful of villagers. The other half will protect the city, got it?"

The ANBU nodded and disappeared. Kisa looked toward Tsunade's direction, staring nervously.

"I- I'm g-go-ing to put a barrier ar-ound the tower. T-his must be d-done private."

Tsuande nodded and sent another ANBU to tell everyone. Once the order was sent, Kisa brought her hands together and began to chant a spell. Everyone watched as a glowing blue circle surrounded Kisa's feet and began to grow, until it surrounded the tower.

"_Kumuha ang kapangyarihan ng akin ninuno, ipagsanggalang ako at lahat ng tao sa tabi ko hanggang kanila isalin ay tapusin. Magsama a hadlang atipan ng pawid hindi pahintuluhan a ibukod kaluluwa di maliban na lamang kung pagkalooban. Hadlang ng maka-diyos ipagsanggalang, magbagon!"_

When everything was complete, Kisa allowed her hands to fall and walked up to the desk to place its contents on the Tsunade's desk while picking up Naruto's letter. She took a good long glance at the others, then turned to Tsunade once more.

"I need your best genjutsu, byakkugan, and sharingan users."

Everyone stared at her with a shocked expression written on their faces. What happened to her stutter? Even with that shock, Kurenai, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke walked up. Kisa signed a nod of approval to all of them.

"Okay, one after another I want you to use your own genjutsu to dispell on this letter. When you're done, I want the remnants of Team 7, including the ANBU Root Sai-san, Tsunade-sama, and Jiriya-sama to drop a single drop of blood on this blank sheet attached to the letter."

"Wakata."

Everyone spun around to come face to face with Sai and Yamato. Sai still had his fake smile on his face. Kisa smiled underneath her mask.

"Shall we get started then?"

Everyone nodded, and one by one Kurenai, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke casted a dispell on the two sheets. Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, and Sasuke placed a drop of blood onto the blank page. Tsunade stood up from her chair and repeated the process. Jiriya, out of nowhere, appeared and placed a drop of his blood as well. Kisa walked up and placed her hands on the blank sheet. She began to chant in a different language again, only this time the words, from what they could tell, were completely different from before.

"_Tawagin ako ng matandang tangayin ng hangin, tubig at daigdig sa ipakita ako isa layon alin ay hindi diyan. Kumuha ang kapangyarihan ng diyosa at satanas, Alisin!"_

The paper glowed and the blood swirled together, forming words. The group watched in amazement. When the chanting was finished, Kisa turned to them.

"There was a genjustsu placed on this letter. That way if anybody sees this page, then all they would see is a blank sheet. The reason I had the genjustsu users and the kekkai genkai users perform a dispell was because it showed the genjutsu that we're in Konoha. The blood was not only used for the ink, but for recognition as well. Only those who placed the blood now could bring out the words. My chanting was so that the letter would know that I trust you to see its contents. You see until a couple of seconds ago, Naruto was connected to the letter. He could tell what you guys just did. Now, enough explaining. Let's read the letter, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and Kisa took the letter. She began to read aloud the contents to everyone.

"Dear minna,

If you're reading this, then that means Kisa trusts you. In my other letter, it states that I will see you on the new moon. However, I can honestly say that it will not be on good circumstances. A couple of days ago, I was traveling towards Konoha with my two companions. However we were surprise-attacked by Orochimaru and captured. I heard Orochimaru discussing his plans with Kabuto. Orochimaru plans to attack Konoha on the full moon. He will also dangle us like a mother dangling a child's favourite toy, away from them because they didn't do their chores.

Anyways, I need to cut this short, Kabuto's coming. They've been trying to get me to join Sound. They already tried to put that cursed curse mark on me. Fortunately it never took place. However, I can't say that for my companion. While it seems for unknown reasons as to why me and one of my other companions were not affected and the seal failed, I'm glad for that. Although I wish I could say the same for her.

-Next day-

Hey! Sorry, so much has been on my mind that I've forgotten today's date. I guess I'm trying to make this some sort of a journal so you guys know what's going on before it happens. Anyways, Sasuke-teme! How could you live here!? I know that I'm in a dungeon, but still! Okay, enough of that.

Orochimaru brought in a new prisoner... who just happens to be related to one of my companions. Ha! My companion just told her biological brother about his true heritage. Oh shit! I need to go and send this now! My last note to you. Watch your back and protect the hokage's faces. They're the next target.

Suddenly everyone was pulled into a genjutsu. They were all pulled into a dungeon scene, the only light source was from a candle. Sakura and Kurenai nodded to each other in approval. Bringing their hands in the release symbol, two were about to release everyone out of the situation till Kisa intervened.

"Matte, look over there." She said pointing to her right. Everyone swiftly gave a quick pivot, coming face to face with Naruto.

"Naruto/-kun!" Everyone except Kisa exclaimed.

Naruto just nodded. Everyone took in his appearance. Naruto no longer wore an orange jumpsuit, he now wore a pair of black baggy pants and a black tee. Naruto still had orange on his clothes, but the only orange colour present was the swirling orange symbol he had on his back. Everyone could hardly see his facial features in the light, but they knew he still had his sun kissed blond hair and hard sapphire sky-blue eyes. From through his slightly tattered clothing, they could tell he was thin, but they all knew he was strong. Naruto suddenly spoke.

"Hey- guys, long time no see."

The Konoha-nins just nodded and Kisa spoke up.

"What's happening Naruto? We leave you for a couple of days and next thing you know Orochimaru got you."

Naruto just stared at the Kage no Yume member. He then closed his eyes and sighed.

"The sound five are alive."

Sasuke, Choji, Kiba, Rock Lee and Neji gasped, and the scene around them changed. Instead of in a dungeon, they were in a field. That's when they got a full look at Naruto's matured facial features.

Naruto looked older for sure, but he still had his distinct facial features. The whisker marks on his face surprisingly almost disappeared. However, the adults noticed that his eyes were more feral than before. They were still blue, but they now had slits for pupils.

Naruto looked behind them. The rest turned to see a duplicate of Naruto with all his nin gear, and traveling with two companions. Everyone noticed how his companions were a bit blurred.

"These are my memories. If you haven't guessed already, we're in my dreamscape. The genjutsu on that letter was not a genjutsu at all, it was a summoning."

"A summoning? But how?" Kakashi asked.

"This summoning summons a person, or people into the dreamscape of others. However, when you enter someone's dreamscape, you have no control in what you see. The purpose of this jutsu is not for spying, it can be used to talk to someone from far away, like we're doing now, or training."

"I've never heard of a jutsu like this. How did you come across it?" Jiriya asked.

Naruto smirked. "That's because this is the only one. Also, I created this jutsu."

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. But before anyone could say anything, Naruto jerked and then suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Naruto/ Naruto-kun" Everyone yelled while running over to him.

The background changed again, only this time they were back in Orochimaru's lair. Sasuke recognized the setting. It was the torture room. The Naruto that was in the background was bound by chains. Unlike the Naruto who was still doubled over, the other one was covered in cuts and bruises. The condition of his clothes were horrible Both his hair and clothes were caked in blood and dirt. They saw both Kabuto with a whip in hand and Orochimaru standing over him, smirking.

"Where's all your confidence now, Naruto-kun? Now, I will ask you again... Will you join us to destroy Konoha?" They heard Orochimaru say, "That wretched village threw you away when Sasuke-kun joined me, but after he left I have no use for him. So Naruto-kun, join me and let's take revenge on that wretched village. Let's show Konoha that they abandoned their hero, and what has become of him."

The younger leaf-nins were a bit confused as to the hero portion, but remained silent. Tsunade looked at them only to frown and sigh.

"Don't bother asking. The village has two rules for that particular thing. The adults can't say anything, including me. The only way it can be told, is if we have Naruto's permission or if Naruto tells you himself."

The ten nins looked confused, but decided not to question it. They swiftly turned around for Naruto's response. Hearing it, doubled through the Naruto with them.

"I don't care if they abandon me. Konoha was my home, I will never turn on them. Besides, people there still believe in me," Naruto smirked.

Kabuto raised his whip again intending to strike Naruto, when everyone heard a scream and they were pushed out from Naruto's head.

Back in the office, everyone was still coming to, thinking of what happened when Kisa dispelled the barrier and yelled.

"_Alisin! _O-kay! W-we ha-ve no time t-to waste! We're st-ill under a-attack!"

Everyone nodded and they all disappeared from the office.

**End.**

**Translations for the other language (points for anyone who guesses this right!)**

_Kumuha ang kapangyarihan ng akin ninuno, ipagsanggalang ako at lahat ng tao sa tabi ko hanggang kanila isalin ay tapusin. Magsama a hadlang atipan ng pawid hindi pahintuluhan a ibukod kaluluwa di maliban na lamang kung pagkalooban. Hadlang ng maka-diyos ipagsanggalang, magbagon – _Take the protection of my ancestors, protect me and everyone at my side until their deed is done. Bring a barrier that won't let anyone in unless let inside, protection of the gods, revive.

_Tawagin ako ng matandang tangayin ng hangin, tubig at daigdig sa ipakita ako isa layon alin ay hindi diyan. Kumuha ang kapangyarihan ng diyosa at satanas, Alisin-_ I'm calling the ancient spirits of wind water and earth to show me what's not there. Take the protection of the gods and demons, release

_Alisin- _Release

FDC – Well how was it?...Again I'm SOO sorry about not putting this out earlier! PLEASE R&R OR I WON'T UPDATE!!


	4. Some of the Truth

FDC - OMG!! GOMENASAI MINNA!! XC I've been soo busy…and its summer too! I haven't been able to update at all… I've been having some family issues…then I got friend issues as well!!...T.T things haven't been exactly easy for me…but I shall try to update!! For the people reading and supporting this story!! ARIGATO!! :D

Thanks soo much to Kame who reminded me that Gaara's demon's name is Shukaku and not Sabaku, I had totally mixed it up. I should have changed it all but please notify me if I missed one, onegai? ARIGATO! :D

**Chapter 4 – Some of the Truth**

After the day's fighting, Kisa invited everyone to the Kage no Yume campsite, only to see Kyubi on the ground, in pain. Shukaku was hovering over him, but his expression told everyone that he was at a lost of what to do. Kisa ran to them in a panic.

"Shu-shukaku-kun! Dou shita no?" Kisa asked, running up to them, looking at Kyubi she asked him a question, "Kyubi, douka shita no?"

Looking over at Kyubi's vital points she listened to Shukaku as he gave his explanation.

"It seems," he began with a grim expression, "that Orochimaru has figured out our only weakness"

Everyone except for Kisa and Kyubi gasped. Kisa just looked at Kyubi once more and gave a sad sigh.

"The only way I can treat this type of wounds is if I take off both our hoods and masks…What do you say Kyubi? It's up to you."

Kyubi looked up at her weakly and gave her a nod, but not before saying something first.

"They….they better not go after _Kitsune_."

Kisa just nodded and began to take of her hood and mask first. The Konoha-nins watched intently as Kisa pulled off her hood revealing her shoulder length dark red hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to hold intelligence beyond her years. When she pulled off her face mask is when everyone gasped.

Kisa looked beautiful. That was the only word that could describe her. Then they watched her take off Kyubi's coverings. They all gasped once again as Kyubi looked like Naruto's twin with some differences. Kyubi had a leaner face than Naruto and his hair was longer. He also had no prominent whisker marks and instead of blue eyes and blond hair they were both blood red. And Kyubi's eyes seemed more catlike than Naruto's.

'Not like a cat' Tsunade thought "a fox"

"What did you just say?!" Jiraiya nearly screamed and looked at Kyubi. That's when Shikamaru decided to show up, he took one long look at Kyubi and sighed.

"I thought the Yondaime killed the nine-tails, not make it go into a humanoid form"

After hearing that statement, all the Konoha-nins went up in an uproar, and soon they all had kunais pointed at the Kage no Yume.

Kisa glared at them, her glaze was ice cold. Kyubi could do nothing in his state, but he helped her glare at them as well.

"What the hell is the Kyubi doing back here anyways?!" Kiba asked. Akamaru was at his side, barking tremendously at the three. Shukaku stood in front of Kisa and Kyubi, hiding them from view.

"Kyubi's here because he wants to be. He's also here from a request from his jinchuuriki. Just because he attacked your village years ago doesn't mean he'll do it again. Did you ever think that Kyubi might've had a reason to attack your village? Even his jinchuuriki no longer blames him for that attack and I heard that his jinchuuriki is supposed to be the dobe of Konoha!"

Before anyone could reply, they all heard a voice from headsets on the Kage no Yume.

"_Phsssh_ Kyubi! He's going to attack again, and he's not after Konoha this time! He's got us!-"

The transmission had cut off and the Kage no Yume showed their worry. Kyubi, who was still pretty injured at the moment, stood up. Kisa stood up as well and helped him stand properly. Before leaving, Kyubi turned his head to the leaf-nins and told them one thing.

"Don't bother following. One of your deaths and I won't be allowed out for a year"

Kisa then turned to them

"This isn't Konoha business. This is for the Kage no Yume, so Konoha shouldn't be interfering with this one. We will discuss the matter of helping you later. Besides, Orochimaru may be at war with both Konoha and Suna, but he has taken it too far with this one."

With that the two left leaving Shukaku behind. The Konoha-nins put down their weapons a looked at the remaining member when Kankuro and Temari decided to show up.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked, "How has Orochimaru gone too far? Who are you…What are you really?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out," Shukaku replied, taking off his hood.

Sakura looked at him 'He looks almost like Sasori… demo…why?'

Temari gasped a bit, "You…you can't be! Where is he?! Where the hell is my brother, you…you _**demon**_!!

The others looked at Temari in confusion. A demon? But the only demon they knew of was Kyubi! There couldn't be anymore. They were supposed to taken by the Akatsuki.

Kankuro reached behind his back and pulled out one of his scrolls while Temari readied her fan. The red haired man in front of them looked at them in amusement and he chuckled.

"Well…I _was _about to show you where Gaara is at the moment, but you just seem to want to fight instead."

Tsunade raised her hand to stop them all, "This is not the time to fight. Shukaku, is Gaara in the same place where Naruto is?"

Shukaku nodded and he just took off, staying slow enough so that the others could keep up with him. He explained his situation to them on the way.

"Gaara was banished secretly from Suna. Some of the people in your council thought that he was too dangerous because I inhabited him. He left, but he made sure that he made his sister the Kazekage before that. That's why you're in charge, girl."

Temari looked at the demon, "Why are you out then?"

Shukaku just continued to look forward, "After the jinchuuriki of Konoha, the container of the Kyubi no Kitsune was banished, both Gaara and him bumped into a sorcerer that knew how to separate me and Kyubi from our hosts. The only thing was that we are still connected. If Gaara dies I die, and vise versa. Same goes for the Kyubi. If Na- I mean if his container dies then he dies." Shukaku breathed a little when no one questioned his mess up. All of Konoha and Kyubi would be on him if he told them that Naruto was the container. Although he can protect himself from Konoha, it was the Kyubi he was worried about. He didn't want the 9-tailed King after him.

Everyone nodded and knew he wasn't going to say anything else so they dropped it and they all stayed silent until they got to the battle field.

**End Chapter**

FDC- I'm so sorry guys T.T I've been soo caught up in stuff that it's taken me this long to update…I'll try to put another chapter up soon, but with how things are going I might end up putting this story on hold for a bit. I'll try to keep everyone updated though! GOMENASAI!! T.T


	5. Dictionary Chap

Unfortunetly this is not a chapter... but here are the Japanese words and phrases I have used so far in fic and there meanings… that way everyone is up to date if they

Here are the Japanese words and phrases I have used so far in fic and there meanings… that way everyone is up to date if they don't know what some of the words mean…as for the other language… I'm still waiting for someone who can identify it…until then!

If I miss one…please tell me… I'll update it then

**Chapter One**

Dobe - last place

-sensei – suffix for a teacher

-nii-sama – suffix for older brother/ and boy that is close to you brother wise (respectful)

Kage no Yume – Dream of Darkness

Sensei – teacher

Oyasuminasai, minna-san – Goodnight, everyone

**Chapter Two**

Nani- what

Demo – but

Doushite – why

Ikemasu – let's go (can someone clarify this for me please?)

YAMATTE YO – stop it

haitai-te – headband/ forehead protector

Houto-ni – really

Chikuso – damn it

Hai, michiron - yes, of course

**Chapter Three**

Onegai- please

Wakata – understood/ I understand

Teme – bastard

Matte – wait

**Chapter Four**

Dou shita no – what happened

Douka shita no – what's wrong

Kitsune – fox

Jinchuuriki – demon container


End file.
